


Hooked On a Feeling

by asunflowergarden



Series: sex in space [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom Gamora, Erections, F/M, Gamora is in full control from start to finish, He doesn't give two shits, Hot Sex, Light Dom/sub, Neither does Gamora, Oblivious Peter, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Peter, Shameless Smut, She just fucks shit up as always, Smut, Sub Peter, Sub Peter Quill, Top Gamora, because Peter has no idea what he's doing, cuz you can't tell me any different, in form of pink feathery handcuffs, she cums first obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunflowergarden/pseuds/asunflowergarden
Summary: When stealing the orb from Peter Quill doesn't go as planned, Gamora turns to different methods to get what she wants.This might result in shameless smut from start to finish.





	Hooked On a Feeling

Peter doesn't even have time to stop the door from closing as he starts shouting at the man behind it.  
"Hey, we had a deal, bro!" Truly outraged, he nearly misses the green woman, clad in black leather, with her dark hair softly cascading down her back, as she leans against the wall to his right, watching him.

His mouth opens, as he tries to think of a way to impress her, of a way to make himself seem like less of a loser, but when he realizes that, for the first time in his life, just looking at someone has rendered him speechless, he turns his head and closes his mouth.

Her eyes continue to roam over him. "What happened?", she asks, as she puts the fruit she'd been sucking on down, her lips glistening in the sunlight.  
God, the things Peter would do to get a chance to feel them on his, to bite into them, to taste them.  
For a second, he doesn't know how to answer her, can only stare at those emerald lips. He stuffs the orb inside his bag and tries to calm himself and when he does finally speak, it's with a small stutter, he didn't even know he had until that moment.

"Uh… this guy just backed out of a deal on me.", he explains, pointing at the now closed door, trying to seem casual.  
"If there's one thing I hate, it's a man without integrity.", his voice gets smaller as he continues to speak, "Peter Quill. People call me Star-Lord."  
She's now leaning with her elbow against the building he'd been in before, still sucking on the black fruit, her eyes gradually roaming his body and resting just under his waist. 

"You have the bearing of a man of honor", she purrs, her voice low, her stance relaxed.  
"Well, I eh... you know, I wouldn't say that.", he scratches his neck as he lowers his gaze to her boots, his face flushing just the slightest bit, "People say it about me, all the time, but it's not something I'd say about myself."

He notices her boots moving closer to him, notices her slow but elegant steps and he looks up, sees her face filled with lust and desire and the dominant way in which she gazes at him and he can do nothing but gulp audibly, as his cock gives a slight twitch inside his pants.

She walks forward, until they're standing almost chest to chest, her lips grazing his ear and her hot breath only adding to his tension as she whispers, "I bet I can make you a way better deal."  
"Oh yeah?" He tries hard to sound cocky and confident, like his usual self, but he fails miserably and his voice comes out squeaky and a little higher than usual, "And what would it include?"  
It takes her a moment to answer, and Peter feels the need to hold his breath, fears he will miss any of her gentle, low words if he doesn't.  
"Good question", she mutters, "A lot of biting, sucking."  
She pauses as she hears Peter trying to hold back a moan, probably imagining her doing all those things to him. "Licking, of course", she lets the words roll off her tongue, relishes the influence she has on him. She could probably make him cum from her words alone, she thinks, as she leans back slightly and sees the bulge forming in the front of his pants.

She bites his earlobe gently, before demanding "Take me to your ship."  
Peter can only nod, his knees all wobbly from the sensation of the women touching him, before he slips his hand into hers and starts walking into the direction of the Milano.

He would run, but the hard-on he's sporting between his thighs right now would make it difficult, his already too tight pants rubbing him nearly painfully, the sensation almost too much and if he drops the occasional moan on their way, she doesn't comment on it.

As they reach the ship, he struggles to open the door, as she slips a hand between his legs, palming him through his pants, her lips on his neck, sucking and biting like she promised him earlier.  
Once they're actually inside, he picks her up, her leather clad thighs hugging his waist and his hands gripping her ass, as they kiss, fast and hungry, their teeth clashing together occasionally.

He stumbles through his home, before he finds his way to his bed and drops onto it, the woman now straddling his waist as he tries to catch his breath. His cheeks feel flush, his heart beating fast.  
She bites his lip, eliciting a groan from beneath them, before she leans back to look at her work. Peter lies under her, his eyes closed, eyebrows drawn together, a soft sheen of sweat coating his forehead and she can feel his erection pressing against her thigh.

"Do you have any rope?", she growls, as she shifts her hips so that her knee now presses firmly against his middle.  
He whimpers softly, and opens his eyes, showing his widened pupils as he rasps in a rough voice "Under the bed, in the green box", before slowly licking his lips, making them glisten with saliva.

In one swift movement, she rolls off the mattress, leaving Peter whining at the loss of sensation, pats blindly under the bed until her fingertips hit the plastic box and pulls it out.  
She rips off the green lid and throws it away with such force, that it lands a few feet away from the bed, lying abandoned next to the tools used to work on the Milano.

As she rummages through the box searching for the missing rope, she hears soft groaning coming from the bed next to her. She briefly looks up, only to see the self labeled Star-Lord touching himself without her permission, a hand disappearing into his pants, the other one surely stroking his nipples under his t-shirt. He's so self absorbed in his own pleasure, he doesn't even hear her stop searching.

The woman clears her throat and faces him with the sternest of looks and a frown on her forehead, challenging him to continue pleasuring himself.  
His hands still, as he opens his eyes to stare at her with a hint of fear and excitement hidden beneath them, his lips open just the tiniest bit.  
She lifts one eyebrow, daring and provoking him at the same time, before she states "You don't get to come until I say so, anyway.", the sweetest smile and fake innocence on her face. "Only making it harder for yourself."

She bats her eyelashes in a way that makes Peter reconsider, makes him slowly retrieve his hands, even as his hips continuously try to buck against them, as though his body can't decide which order to follow.  
He lays them onto the mattress just above his head, wringing them every so often to stop himself from disobeying. He just hopes she finds what she's looking for before he embarrasses himself by ending it too soon.  
He would surely like to know, what she'd do to him for not listening, for not submitting to her, but he stores those thoughts away and hopes to find out another time.

He hears her stop rummaging through the box and sees her reappear next to the bed, before straddling his waist once more.  
Peter's so distracted by the heat emitting from her core and her delicious emerald breasts peaking through the leather, dangling right before his eyes, he doesn't realize she didn't retrieve the rope she was looking for, but rather a pair of handcuffs draped in a pink feathery sort of fabric, until one of his hands is already cuffed to the headboard.

"These will have to do.", he can hear her mutter, before he's completely cuffed to the bed, the material cutting into his wrists in just the right way, in the way he likes, actually enjoys and he can feel a slight flush forming on his cheeks.

He realizes that they're both still fully clothed and as the impact of that hits him, as he truly understands that she'll be fucking him in his favorite, signature red leather jacket, he lets out a groan.  
"A bit eager, are we?", she chuckles above him and he looks her deep in the eyes. 

"What's your name?", he asks, a small smile grazing his lips, "Figured it'd be only fair, since you already know mine and kinda cuffed me to my own bed."  
Her own smile falls for a second, replaced by a steely cold look. "No names.", she answers, her tone hard and unlike the teasing just seconds before.  
He knows he probably hit a soft spot and thus tries to use his charm to backtrack out of the awkward situation before it can actually kill the mood.  
Peter smiles with his signature grin, which had always helped him out in situations like this. "But then whose name am I supposed to moan all night long? Don't you want me to cum with yours on my lips?", he emphasizes his statement by biting his lower lip, waiting for her reaction.

She almost immediately starts to laugh out loud, her face scrunching up in a really cute way, her eyes lighting up as if they hadn't in a very long time.  
"Gamora", she answers, shaking her head, her laugh having dimmed down to a small chuckle, "My name's Gamora."  
"Well then, Gamora, nice to meet you.", he wiggles his hand as if he wants to shake hers, though the cuffs keep it tightly in place.

"Know what I think?", a soft smile stays on her lips as she leans down way lower than expected, her leather clad breasts touching his chest and her lips softly touching his cheek as she reveals "You've run that pretty little mouth of yours for way too long already." Her hands on his still clothed chest start caressing him as she leans back, her fingernails digging into his skin ever so slightly, creating a stark contrast and making him hiss silently, as one of her nails grazes his nipple.

In one swift movement, she's gripping the collar of his t-shirt and literally ripping it apart and off of his body, the leather of his jacket gradually beginning to heat up as it now touches his naked skin.  
And if that was one of his nicer shirts, he doesn't actually have time to care, feeling rather grateful to have it torn off of him by emerald hands, the cool air of the Milano now hitting his nipples.

Gamora squeezes her thighs harder around him as she scoots down a bit to have her lips touch his chest, kissing down his bare skin until she hits the first rosy bud, softly kissing it at first as well before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it, Peter's back arching off the bed and seeking more contact.  
The cuffs bite into his wrists, rattling against the headboard, and he shivers at the sensation, feeling her smirk around his nipple as she softly bites into it, leaving him quivering even more.

Her right hand begins to roam down lower and she opens the zipper of his pants blindly before sitting up and slowly pulling them down slowly along with his boxer briefs, making him buck at the loss of contact and cry out as the cool air now hits his freed cock, the friction of fabric being pulled down his member making it all the more intense.

"God, Peter, you're so sensitive, it's a miracle you're still holding yourself together.", she flirts, an amused tone to her voice, "Bet I could make you cum a dozen times and you'd still get hard, don't you think?"  
Her head is so close to his flushed cock, her hot breath hitting the skin and making his thighs shake from the pleasure.  
"Would make sweet love to you all night long, you wouldn't even mind, would you?", she looks up into his eyes, her fingers pressing into his abs, "You'd take it like the good boy that you are, would work so hard to please me." He nods abruptly, agreeing with her, not sure if he's allowed to speak when she's looking at him like that, looking at him like she wants to devour him whole.  
"I thought so." She takes his hardened member into her hand, before moving her wrist in short strokes, bobbing it up and down in a way that makes Peter Quill, the almighty Star-Lord, almost come undone right then and there.

He moans and his thighs shake so hard, he can't stop them from bucking up into Gamora's hand, seeking the delicate pleasure he's receiving from it.  
"You are so beautiful when you make those sounds for me. Such a pretty boy.", she tells him, looking so earnest, Peter kind of just wants to melt away and stay like that forever, "Don't you dare to hide them or I'll have to punish you."  
Her dark eyes roam his face, and upon hearing his gasps and seeing his closed eyes, she turns back to his cock, standing almost painfully erect now and demanding her attention.

She then chooses that moment to put her lips around it, taking nearly all of his length down her throat as he practically cries out so loud from the surprise and the feeling, that the whole town might have just heard them.  
She digs her fingernails into his thighs to keep him from coming, her head bobbing up and down as she takes the tip in first, circling the slit and pushing inside just the slightest bit, eliciting a gasp and a small jerk from him, before pushing his hips onto the bed and sinking back down again.

She must admit, as she watches Peter from under her eyelashes, that he looks utterly handsome as she's making him come undone, the way he frowns and squeezes his eyes shut, head tilted back to let out a groan, the thin sheen of sweat now coating his whole body and making his curls stick to his forehead, the leather jacket making him look like something out of this world.  
She's sure he'd never been fucked like this before, never in a clothing item that seemed this important to him, one that he wore all the time, maybe not even in leather at all, and she's positive it's turning him on just as much as her, if not more.

"G-Gamora, I'm gonna-", he tries to explain, but seeing as she doesn't want him to come and end his pleasure yet, seeing as she wants to have some of her own whilst simultaneously wearing him out, she slips her lips off his dick with a small pop, resulting in a whine from his side, his whole body falling back down onto the mattress after not receiving the contact it is so desperately seeking.  
"No, you're not.", she tells him, seeing his member twitch and get possibly even harder than before, a shiver wrecking his body.

She stands up to pull her leather suit off, taking her panties off as well and throwing them across the room.  
"God, Gamora, you look so beauti-", he starts before getting interrupted by her. "I appreciate it, but you're still not allowed to talk, so shut that pretty little mouth of yours."  
She climbs back onto the bed and wastes no more time talking, before taking his cock in her hand once again and slowly lifting herself up to hover over his core. She pushes just the tip in at first, before slowly sinking down until they're connected hip to hip, both of them panting hard, their breath occasionally hitching as one of them moves even the tiniest bit.

"You fill me up so nice, Quill.", she hisses out, "It's like you were born to be my little toy, my pretty little boy, mine to play with, mine to fuck."  
Peter lets out a low moan at that, holding his body stiff and not moving an inch, waiting for her command.  
"God, Peter, move! I'm going insane over here.", she demands for more friction, for more contact, more skin on skin, as she grinds and circles her hips mercilessly, touching her clit gently in contrast to her hard and fast moves.

He does his best to please her, to bring her near the orgasm, he knows she so dearly desires. He tries to sit up as best as he can and changes into a better position, his muscles worn out and shaking, and bucks his hips up into her as hard as he can go, as fast as his body allows him to, Gamora mewling and crying out on top of him, her ombré hair thrown over her shoulder, little strands sticking to her forehead, her eyes closing as he hits that sweet spot inside of her.  
She feels so good around him, so damn tight, her muscles squeezing him in all the right ways and her cunt so wonderfully wet for him, he prays to the gods that she'll let him cum soon before his insides burst from all the sensations.

His nipples stand at attention, but hers are just as erect as well, the moisture between them making things slippery and a little sticky but also a hell of a lot more smooth, and right now, Peter just really wants to touch her, just wants to take her olive colored buds into his mouth, wants to suck on them until she's even more hot and bothered, wants to run hands up her body and lick away her little droplets of sweat like they're in the best damn porn that's ever been made.

"Gamora", he chokes out, his leather jacket rubbing his skin raw in the most amazing way imaginable as he continues to buck up into her, "Need to touch you, need to feel you."  
She's wrecking him little by little and she damn well knows it, so she smirks up at and leans over him, his cock brushing over her g-spot again, making her groan quietly.

She clicks open the pink feathery cuffs and he's released fairly easily, before leaning back again and pausing as he takes a small moment to rub his wrists, the little red marks turning him on so much more.  
All the while, she looks at him, a dangerous smirk on her face, before abruptly starting to move again, his hands automatically flying to touch her back and scratch lines down it as he practically mewls at her.

He uses this new position to push her down onto him a little more, the new angle making both of them groan, before he takes one of her nipples into his mouth, his hand taking care of rubbing the other one, making his fantasy come to live.  
"Peter", she growls at him, her voice laced with desire, "Keep going, don't stop."

She grips him by his slightly sticky curls, forcing his head even more towards her tits, his tongue licking and his teeth grazing them softly.  
Gamora leans over him and licks a stripe up his neck, before biting and sucking on the skin until it turns the most beautiful shade of dark purple.  
She leans back to watch her work, feeling satisfied, before pulling his head up and shoving her mouth roughly onto his.  
He makes a strangled noise, swallowing her own moans, and presses his thumb to her clit, circling and rubbing her until her hips suddenly jerk, head thrown back and mouth open as she orgasms with a cry on her lips.  
She's clenching around him and making it so hard not to come, but he pulls through, feeling more than a little proud for not disobeying her rules.

She sits on his cock for a little while longer, their movements paused and her thighs trembling, breathing quickened, mumbling incoherently.  
Then she slips off of him and the loss of contact makes him whine so loudly, it's almost embarrassing, but this time, she doesn't even comment, still needing to collect herself and come down from the high he gave her.

He props himself up on his elbows as Gamora seats herself on Peter's thighs, smirking up at him, before slowly beginning to tease him again, her hand around his painfully hard penis faster than he can comprehend.  
And it's torture, she knows it, can feel him tremble under her, hear his moans, his cries, and she's enjoying every second of it.

It doesn't take very long to make Peter start begging, to make him loose himself in her movements, in the strokes of her fingertips and the jerks of her wrist, until she's reduced him to a quivering mess, little "Please"s and "God, Gamora, I'm begging you"s leaving his rosy and bruised mouth.

She looks down at him, enjoying the way his eyes roll back into his head as she touches him in a certain way, before she says "Tell me what you want."  
He's mumbling and she can't understand him, so she picks up the speed, gripping his cock tightly ever so often, demanding from  
him again "What do you want? Say it. Beg for it.", her tone leaving no room for a debate, and like that, he starts to plead like his life depends on it.  
"Gamora, I need you, need to feel you, need to cum so bad.", his breathing quickens as he tries to hold back more, her hand still stroking him, "I can't- I'm begging you, please, please-"

He's interrupted by another moan, as a jolt runs through him, his nerve endings alight and his skin oh so very sensitive to her touch.  
"You want to cum? Want to make the bed dirty with all your spunk?"  
He nods his head rapidly, his hands gripping the bed sheets. "Yes, fuck yes, please, Gamora, please."  
"Then go ahead.", she mutters, inches above his head, "Go ahead and cum for me, Star-Lord."  
And if her grip on him doesn't push him over the edge, it's her words, the fact that she called him that, his core clenching and unclenching as cum spurts from his cock onto his belly and the sheets, painting everything white.

He cries out her name followed by small mutters of GamoraGamoraGamora, as he feels himself come undone, feeling like he's able to finally let go.

He feels like he's drifting, off and away to another dimension, the tension finally leaving his bones and leaving him to bathe and bask in the unbelievable afterglow, his nerves alight, his skin rubbed raw.  
He's so worn out, enjoying the way she runs her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, and he can't even be bothered to clean himself up, his body sweaty and sticky in all the right places.

As he's cooling down, the leather jacket still gives off some warmth to him, and he can feel his eyes slipping closed, before his breath evens out and he falls into a restful sleep, emerald skin haunting his dreams.

And if he wakes up the next morning with both Gamora and the orb missing, a note on the nightstand with the words "Farewell, Star-Lord. We shall meet again another place, another time." and a winking smiley on it, well then that's just his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is my first smut fic and I think even fanfiction (one shot) in general in English and since it's not my mother language, I'd be grateful for any errors pointed out to me and naturally feedback as well :)  
> Also, I'm fairly new to the GOTG fandom but I love it very much and I am so psyched for Vol. 2 to hit the theaters ^^


End file.
